Solo deseo
by Karina-Granger
Summary: -Qué pasa Malfoy? acaso deseas algo de una sangre sucia como yo?- susurra Hermione con una voz muy sensual y con una sonrísa pícara. -Te duele que me desees? - dice la castaña en forma de desafio mirandolo a los ojos. Él no puede contenerse y vuelve y la besa sin decir nada. Tal vez One-Shoot y tal vez no. Lo hize en un momento de aburrimiento. Espero que no me juzguen :P


_**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la muy famosa rubia millonaria JK yo solo juego con sus personajes sexys como Draco Malfoy. Jaja**_

**Hola, me detesto por no poder llevar a cabo un buen lemmon y termino borran dolo, escribí este fic en un momento de aburrimiento, nose si tenga sentido, pero bueno, espero que les guste. Si quieren continuación dejenmenlo saber con un hermoso review. **

**Lo eh leído muchas veces, perdone si tengo horrores ortográficos pues no tenía la ayuda de word y bueno los acentos que me faltan deberán de ser muchos. Lo siento por eso. **

**Sin mas les dejo leer :D**

* * *

Llevaba horas en la biblioteca estudiando sin parar, en una semana tenia un examen y por haber estado llendo a los partidos de quidditch y salir a hogsmade con Ginny no habia tenido tiempo de estudiar y la verdad eso no era normal en ella.

Ella normalmente desperataba, desayunába, íba a todas su clases, al final almorzaba, luego se iba a la biblioteca a estudiar y hacer asignaciones. Nunca tenia tiempo para babosadas ir de compras o cosas así, pero por como estaba Ginny y que acababa de romper con Dean no la podia dejar sola en esos momentos, pues eso no se le hace a una amiga, así que desidio de acompañarla a donde ella quisiera.

Pero ese día no podia seguir invadiendo sus deberes despúes de estudiar y de aprenderse el examen de Defensas contra las Artes Oscúras, se iria con Ginny a no sabe donde. Además de que no habia dormido muy bien ya que Ginny se la pasaba llorando toda la noche, _"pobre Ginny"_ penso.

Intentaba quedarse despierta, necesitaba concentrarse pero le era imposible, tenía hambre, sueño y la verdad es que no le habia prestado atención a la clase. No se escucha muy Hermione Granger la perfecta, amiga del elegído Harry Potter, la bruja más inteligente en todo Hogwarts, pero como Ginny le habia dicho, ella tenía que sacar tiempo para ella. Siempre pensando en ser perfecta en tener siempre buenas notas en verse perfecta ante los ojos de los profesores que se habia olvidado de su vida personal, aunque ya ella habia tenido una que otra relación, pero la verdad eso de enamorarse no iba con ella no tenía mucho tiempo para cosas estúpidas como esas, además los hombres solo pensaban en sexo y eso le habia quedado muy claro hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Cuando se estába dando por vencida sabiendo que no iba a poder estudiar si no descansaba, escucho una voz muy familiar que hizo que se enfadara, sin tan solo mirarlo y solo escucharlo, le reconosio la voz a la perfección. La verdad la irritaba siempre. Esa voz que siempre salian insúltos de su boca hacia ella.

-Comiendote los libros, Granger. - escuchó decir al muy famoso rey de slytherin.

-Desaparecete, Malfoy-_ "es que nunca podia estar en paz"_ pensó rodando los ojos y cerrando el libro con gran fuerza.

- Que pasa? no sabes tener conversaciones civilisadas - el rubio se acercaba más a la castaña sileciosamente como gran serpiente que era.

- Me hablas a mi de conversaciones civilisadas cuando siempre me has insúltado. O no?... Malfoy - dice la castaña con una sonrisa burlona. La verdad es que ya se le habia quitado hasta el sueño.

El rubio soltó una pequeña carcajada, mientras la castaña se daba la vuelta en el mismo asiento.

- No voy a negar que te eh insúltado y tampoco negare que me encanta insultarte... sangre sucia - esas ultimas palabras las dijo en un susurro y con una sonrisa de lado que lo hacia ver jodidamente guapo.

_"maldita sea que hago pensando en lo hermoso que se ve sonriendo de esa manera cuando lo que ah echo es insultarme."_ piensa la castaña.

-Cuida tus palabras idiota, que me tienen sin cuidado- dice Hermione mientras se pone de pies y comienza a guardar todas sus pertenencias en sú mochila dispuesta a largarse ya que el maldito hurón no se iba.

-Oh, ya te vas? y yo que empesaba a divertirme. - dijo Draco con total sarcasmo.

-Diviertete con otra porque yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Malfoy -

La castaña da un paso y Draco se para firme frente a ella dispuesto a impedirle el paso.

-Cómo qué? comó hacer las tareas de la comadreja y de sanpotty? suena divertido. - dijo con una sonrisa bien a lo Malfoy.

-Cualquier cosa suena divertido mientras no este aquí... con tigo. - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa sarcástica y pícara a la vez y acto seguido se dispone a caminar a paso lijero dejandolo con la palabra en la boca y sin mirar hacia atrás.

Cuando piensa que lo ha perdido de vista, maldice porque se haya sentado lejos de la salida. Pero camina a una estanteria donde deposita un libro y cuando se da la vuelta siente cuando la sujetan por las muñcas y la aprisionan con la estanteria atrás suyo, y gime por el dolor en sú espalda y por la sorpresa.

-Que demonios haces malfoy? sueltame!- dice Hermione mientra intenta salirse del agarre de este, pero inútil fue, ya que Malfoy es mucho más fuerte que ella.

-No me gusta que me dejen con la palabra en la boca... sangre sucia- susurra en su oido. Y la castaña se estremece al sentir el aliento del slytherin en su cuello.

-A mi tampoco me gusta que me esten insultando hurón... Sueltame idiota!- dice Hermione intentando con mas fuerza soltarse del agarre del rubio, pero otra vez falla al intento y sede a seguir forsejeando.

La castaña se queda mirando los ojos grises del rubio intesamente y al ver que no quita sú mirada de sú boca sonríe como respúesta. Hermione entonces baja sú mirada a sus labios mirandolos por primera vez con más detenimiento.

-Qué pasa Malfoy? acaso deseas algo de una sangre sucia como yo?- susurra Hermione con una voz muy sensual y con una sonrísa pícara.

Draco la aprisiona mas con su cuerpo y Hermione siente aún mas dolor en la espalda, pero no hace ningún sonido, no le dara el gusto de que sepa que la lastima y aprieta mas sus muñecas haciendole aun mas daño a Hermione.

-Te duele que me desees? - dice la castaña en forma de desafio mirandolo a los ojos.

-Que? te cres que porque te tenga en esta posición, signifique que te desee?... no estas tan buena que digamos para que un hombre te desee, sabías sangre sucia? así que baja de esa nube- dijo con arrogancia.

_"Sabias que no eras tan linda, pero de que ningún hombre te desee no era cierto, no es como si fueras fea o virgen. Ya tú habias tenido un noviazgo y varios encuentros. Claro no que todos los hombre del colegio esubieran detrás de tí, pero si tenias pretendientes. No eras hermosa, pero tampoco fea. Y no ibas a permitir que el idota de Malfoy destruya tú poca autoestima."_ penso Hermione recobrando fuerzas y alzando su barbilla.

-Entonces porque no me sueltas y dejas de mirar mis labios eh? - dice mirandolo a los ojos, esos ojos grises que por un momento te imnotisarón, haciendo que olvidaras lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

Y él le sostuvo la mirada quedando imnotisado por esos ojos color almendra. Miro sus ojos, hermosos con esas pestañas perfectas que rosaban sus mejillas al parpadear, miro sus labios carnosos, rosados, y que notáblemente se veia que se los mordía constántemente, esos que sí deseaba y que queria besar, pero que nunca lo admitiría, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frio, su naríz perfilada perfecta y esas pocas pecas que decoraban hermosamente su naríz y parte de sus mejillas. Hermosa. Y se maldijo por pensar eso. _"En que demonios piensas, ella es una sangre sucia, deberias de insúltarla de torturarla no de pensar en lo hermosa que se ve"._

Pero lo que paso despúes no se lo imaginarón nunca. No saben quien fué el que beso a quien, pero sucedió y ahí estaban, Draco Malfoy Rey de Slytherin, enemígo de sú mejor amigo Harry Potter y probablemente mortifágo y Hermione Granger Gryffindor, mejor amiga de sú peor enemígo. Los dos nemesís, besandose en la biblioteca. Quien los viera no lo creeria nunca.

Los dos se fundierón en el beso y mientras el rubio pedia a gritos entrar a su boca la castaña lo dejo entrar intesfectandose en el beso cada vez mas intenso y profúndo. Él todavia aprisionandola con su cuerpo y agarrandole sus muñecas.

Se separan por falta de oxygeno y ninguno dice nada. Solo silencio. Solo mirandose a los ojos intentando pensar que era lo que acababa de pasar. Y es que ambos se desean intensamente.

Él no puede contenerse y vuelve y la besa sin decir nada. El intruduce su lengua buscando la de ella y ella la de él. Se besan, se desean. Suelta sus muñecas y atrapa sú cintura pegandola más hacia él haciendo que ella se despegara de la estanteria y sacando un leve suspiro de alivio por parte de la castaña sintiendo su cuerpo mas pegada a ella y por el dolor que tenia ya en su espalda. Ella rapido sube sus manos hasta posicionarlas en el cuello de este para así acercarlo mas hacia sí y profundisar mas el beso.

Y es que se desean.

Las manos de Draco cojen vida y comiensa a acarisiar cada parte de ella. Acarisia una pierna hasta llegar a su rodilla y subirla hasta sú cintura y para su sorpresa la castaña sube la otra pierna quedando a ahorcadas sobre su cintura mientras este la aguantaba fuertemente para que así no se callera. Deja de besarle los labios para besar el lobulo de la oreja bajando hasta su cuello, dejando mordiscos que seguro mañana quedaran marcados, y Hermione gine y a él en es momento no le importa si se les queda marcados o no, la desea un punto. La castaña se aferra mas al cuello del rubio incitandolo a más y para así no carse mientras el rubio la aguanta por sus gluteos y camina hasta quedar en una mesa en donde la sienta. Vuelven y se besan sin parar, haciendo una guerra con sus lenguas.

Draco la acarisia por debajo de su camisa haciendo que ambos sientan corriente por todo su cuerpo. La castaña suspira mientras acaricia el pelo y el cuello del Slytherin.

_"Y te enojas, te enojas por dejar que él se apodere de tí por dejar que él te siga tocando y que te bese. Te enojas y muerdes su labio inferior y el gruñe y te excitas y vuelves a besarlo con mas intensidad mientras te aferras a su cabello para atraerlo mas hacia tí. Y te gusta."_

Draco acaricia cada parte de sú cuerpo, sus brazos sus hombros sus pechos por debajo de su camisa sin tomarse la molestia de quitarselo.

Se separan por falta de oxygeno y por unos minutos se quedan mirandose agitadamente a los ojos. Grises junto con castaños. Slytherin junto con Gryffindor.

No dicen nada.

Intentan poder leerse el uno al otro.

-En que piensas? - dice el rubio rompiendo el silencio.

La castaña lo mira extrañada, lo mira directo a los ojos intentando entender a que él se referia con esa pregunta, no tiene cabeza para pensar... así que le contesta lo primero que sale de sú boca. La verdad no era una contestación, por lo menos no la que él esperaba.

-A que te refieres? - baja sus manos a su torso, en un acto inocente, si así lo podemos describir.

Draco no dice nada se limita a mirarle.

_" Nunca lo habías visto de esa manera, tan tranquilo, se ve ... diferente. Te pones nerviosa, maldices por ponerte nerviosa, sientes que tu corazón va a explotar que saldrá por tu boca sientes tus manos sudando y temes por que el note tu nerviosismo. "porque me pongo nerviosa?"_te preguntas mentalmente . _"No es como si nunca hubieras hecho algo prohibido, dejastes de ser la perfecta Hermione Granger hace mucho tiempo atras aunque te lo quieras negar"_ te repites mentalmente._ "esta bueno y eso es todo no tienes porque poner así"_ ... _"Por merlin es Malfoy, nos estabamos insultando hace unos minútos atras"_

Draco sonrie como si hubiera leido los pensamientos de la castaña. Y se ve jodidamente bueno.

-Que piensas tú? - dice Hermione en un susurro, aprieta sus manos a la camisa del rubio esperando a que este conteste.

-No lose. Que... estas demente. -

Sonrien.

_"La verdad nunca lo habias visto sonreír de esa manera y te sorprendes porque se ve tan jodidamente hermoso. " y de nuevo "por que piensas eso Hermione por Merlin"_

-Lose, hace mucho tiempo que deje de ser perfecta... - suspira Hermione y continúa. - ...pero te odio lo sábes? Eso no cambia nada - y sonríe.

-Por que deberia de cambiar algo? ... Yo tambien- dice el rubio mientras vuelve a sonreir viendose mas jodidamente perfecto.

Se besan, pero esta vez suave y apasionado un beso calido y a ambos les gusta. Draco se separa de Hermione y esta lo ve confundida mientras ve como se va alejando cada vez más. La castaña no entiende NADA de lo que acaba de pasar. _"Talvez sea normal para el rubio, andar besando a mujeres y despúes irse como si nada"_ penso Hermione.

-A donde vas? - le dice Hermione totalmente confundida, se para y camina dos pasos esperando a que él se detenga - Malfoy! - dice aunque no sepa ni porque lo llama, la verdad era que al principio ella queria que se fuera, bueno, antes de que él la besara y la dejara con ganas de más.

Draco se detiene y mientras da la vuelta, dice - A mi cuarto. - y sonríe.

-Así no mas?...ja digno Slytherin. - dice con total sarcasmo Hermione. Esperaba mas por parte del Slytherin. _"Pero en que piensas!? Él es Draco Malfoy y tú eres una sangre sucia, claro que te dejara con las ganas. "_

-Y tú una leona, no cres?- Draco camina hacia la castaña hasta quedar frente a ella se pega a su cuerpo y le susurra en el oído - espero que mañana puedas estudiar, amenos de que te vuelvan a interrumpir. -

Y con eso se fue, dejando a una total Hermione parpaleja. Que acababa de pasar? Ni ella sabia, pero lo que si sabia era que mañana iba a reguresar a la biblioteca, Ginny entenderia. Ella no se iba a quedar así no mas. Ella era una leona muy bien lo habia dicho Malfoy.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. No estoy totalmente segura pero bueno. De nuevo perdona los horrores ortográficos. **

**Dejenmen un lindo Review, los amare por siempre. A un autor siempre le hace sonreír cuando recibe un review, así sea malo o bueno me gustan de todos modos. :) **

**(Recuerden el fic fue producto de una aburrimiento)**

**Un beso. **

**Karina. **


End file.
